rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Night the Rain Fell, Beginning.
Previous Episode: None Next Episode: A Blanket of Snow. The Night the Rain Fell ''"Us yokai were always told to do our best to get along with the humans, but nobody ever told us to get along with other yokai. Many Adult Yokai now spend their time on the battlefield, us children are to stay as far kept away from the war as possible. Many of us when we become old enough can go to Yokai Acadamy, the story of us four begins there." '' On school grounds, students are arriving for the start of the spring semester. Older students greet their old friends, newer students quickly find someone to talk to. Out of all of the students, four in particular stand out. A girl with brown hair and pink eyes, another girl with yellow eyes and orange hair. A male with auburn brown hair and green eyes, and a black haired girl with purple eyes. The girl with orange hair noticed the brown haired girl, and quickly makes her move with a dash and a jump at her. Tomayo: Hi there! Amaya: ! *she is knocked over by Tomayo, and the two lay on the ground with Amaya on the bottom* Tomayo: Sorry! I tripped. Amaya: Sure you did... Can you please get off? Tomayo: Sure. *stands up Amaya: Thanks you, Tomayo-chan. *she stands up after Tomayo* Tomayo: Sure. Amaya: *she dusts herself off and flicks her hair* Can we go get something to drink, Tomayo? I'm been wanting something even before I got here. Tomayo: Sure Amaya: Thank you. Now then... Why don't we go find a place to get one? Tomayo: Okay! Amaya: Alright then, adventure awaits us, Tomayo! *she grabs Tomayos hand and they walk off.* black haired girl, sitting up on the rail of a balcony/deck of the school watches them walk away. Heina: Haah... Freshmen. I wonder what kind of Yokai they are... brown haired male was walking with a slightly taller blonde haired male Sora: So, you're going to show me around this school, right? ???: Of course, Sora. You're my brother. Sora: Thanks. Heina: *she notices them, and recognized the blonde one* Haha! *she jumps down from the balcony/deck, landing in front of them.* Sora: Gah! *falls back* ???: Oh! Heina: *she stands up straight, and then faces them* Yo guys! ???: Hey! Sora: *he then stands himself up* Hello, Heina.. Heina: Haha, hey dude. Sorry about scaring ya! Sora: *he dusts himself* It's fine. ???: Heheh. *puts his arms behind his head* Heina: Hey Vinny! How are you and your brother doin'? ???: We're doing good, I'm just showing Sora around. Sora: Yeah. Hey Vincent, can we go somewhere where there's food? I'm starving. Vincent: Sure, I'm a bit peckish too. *he turns to Heina* I'll be seeing you later, okay? Heina: Hah, alright! Catcha guys later! Sora: *walks away, with Vincent following* the school cafeteria, Amaya and Tomayo are standing in front of a vending machine. Amaya: Is there anything you would like Tomayo? Tomayo: Soda please! Amaya: Alright, what kind? *she begins to pull some money out of a coin purse* Category:Rosario + Vampire; Snow, Flowers, and Rain Episodes Category:Destineys creations